Just Before the Betrayal
by WarriorAngelReads
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Please enjoy!**

"Percy! Percy! We have a demigod by himself at Half-Blood Hill! Help!" Annabeth called. At that time, just after lunch, I was on my bunk trying to read the book that Annabeth gave me, squinting at the words floating around the page. It was actually interesting. I jumped up, grabbed a ballpoint pen and uncapped it revealing a glowing bronze sword, Riptide, and ran outside to find a raven black haired boy, with sea green eyes, like me. He was fighting the stupid Minotaur, the first monster that I defeated. I charged in, and stabbed the Minotaur right in the chest, disintegrating him into Tartarus.

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked

"Hi, my name is Damon." he replied.

"Damon, nice to meet you. So, do you have dyslexia or ADHD?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why." Damon said sadly.

"Oh, and the girl with the gray eyes and blond hair is Annabeth. She can tell you what has just happened."

Annabeth walked over, and said, "Damon, the reason… We should take him to Chiron." So, we walked over to the Big House, and Damon asked me it that was the real Golden Fleece and why there was a dragon. I told him that is the real Fleece, I found it, and the dragon, Peleus, the dragon, is guarding it.

"Seaweed Brain! We are here." Annabeth called, " I have already called Chiron over."

"Well, if it isn't a new demigod, and looks to be a mini Percy." a new voice said, and Chiron trotted out, giving Annabeth and me a small twinkling smile and said, "Well, who do we have here?"

"Chiron, meet Damon, a camper saved while being pursued by the Minotaur." I answered.

"Alright, Annabeth, call Will Solace and he can give Damon the tour."

"Sure." Annabeth answered and left.

 **Annabeth POV**

I was walking to the Apollo cabin, and I couldn't help thinking about Damon, how he was a miniature Percy, and why the world did monsters have to be so mean. I finally came to the cabins, knocked on the door of the Apollo cabin, and Will came to open it.

"Hey, we got a new camper, and Chiron says you be the tour guide." I said.

"Ooookkkkkaaayyy, give me one moment." he answered and walked out.

 **Damon POV**

I couldn't help thinking about the Annabeth girl. Dang, she is pretty. "Hey Percy, is Annabeth's your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah." he mumbled, and started to fiddle with his pen/sword thingy, his voice edged with suspicion.

"Can you show me your sword? It seems pretty cool."

"Sure, it is in pen form, as a disguise, and when I take off the cap, it becomes a sword. Stand back, I will now show you." I stepped back, and suddenly, the sword came to be. It was a 3 foot, bronzish sword, with Greek engravings, and _shirk_ , the pen returned its form.

"Hey, whuz up, Damon." A boy said.

"This is Will Solace. Will, Damon, Damon Will." Annabeth introduced.

"Hey Damon, I will show you the camp." Will said, and we walked off.

 **Percy POV**

"I freaking hate that kid! He seems so arrogant! He seems like a tyrant!" I hissed.

"Aww, Seaweed Brain, he isn't that bad, and he seems so gentle." Annabeth murmured, she turned me and snapped unexpectedly, "Look who's talking!"

I stared at Annabeth in absolute shock and horror. "What now?! Says the kids who has known him for like 30 seconds."

I added bitterly, "He asked me if you are my girlfriend, and I replied yes, and he said I didn't deserve you because you are too pretty. I really hate the Tartarus out of him." Annabeth flustered.

 **Annabeth POV**

" _He asked me if you are my girlfriend, and I replied yes, and he said I didn't deserve you because you are too pretty. I really hate the Tartarus out of him." Percy's voice echoed in my head of his last remark._

Wow, that kid is mean, he looks to be like 14, and we are both 18, and we have been dating for 2 years.

"He seems to like me and want to break us up." I mumbled, forcing my cheeks to drain out the color seeping into view.

"I wanna go back to the book." Percy whined.

"You said what!?" I shrieked.

"I wanna get back to the book you gave me." he replied.

"Ok. I will see you in sword fighting." I answered.

 **Damon POV**

After the tour, I started unraveling a plot that I could take over camp. The people are so nice, and so vulnerable at the same time, _(Damon/AA/ZZ is the evil guy in the story)._ I decided to wait until I became claimed, had earned the camp's respect, and break Percy by using Annabeth. I was at the Hermes cabin, with Connor and Travis Stoll. A conch horn blew a deafening shout, and we all filed out the door to dinner.

"Why is everyone burning the best food? I mean, shouldn't we just eat it?" I asked.

"Because they need to use it to power their floating castle." Travis quipped.

I goggled at him, "Floating castle? Food power?!"

"Dude, Travis is just messing with you. We burn it as sacrifices to the gods. It's smells good. In turn, they might help us. What did you think?" Connor fell over laughing.

"Ok." I went up, took the largest, juiciest, warmest, tenderest sliver of beef brisket, dropped it into the fire, and murmured, to the gods. I somehow got a breath of the smoke. It smelled like barbecue, and a bunch of amazing things. We laughed, ate amazing food, and drank the best juice ever, labeled "Bug Juice".

 _~~Fast forward to Campfire~~_

Finally the campfire rolled around, and I was probably going to get claimed. Gasps flew around, and I looked up, a glowing trident was hovering.

Chiron expression morphed into a very vague sign of horrification, giving Percy a sideways glance before kneeling onto one knee, the other campers"Hail, Damon Hain, son of Poseidon."

 **Percy POV**

 _Damon Hain, son of Poseidon. Damon Hain, son of Hain, son of Hain, son of Hain, son of Hain, son of Hain, son of Hain, son of Hain, son of Poseidon. Words ringing in my ears over and over all the same._

Those are the words that I really wished that didn't happen, I was the only kind of Dad, except Tyson, who I actually was horrified at first but was actually super awesome. This guy, Damon the Stupid, I detest, word of the day via Annabeth.

 _~~Flash forward to 7 months later~~_

Damon had learned his powers, and hid something from me, and I had to go to New Rome in California for a meeting.

 **Dun dun dun…. Cliffhanger! TO BE CONTINUED. I hope you guys enjoyed! A shout out to Dandelion~Griffincloud for helping me! Please review and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Warning: The next chapter has inappropriate words and actions displayed by characters.**

 **Percy POV**

"Perce! Chiron is calling you!"Malcolm called.

"Ok."I replied, and went off toward the Big House.

When I got inside, I found Chiron waiting for me, "Percy, tomorrow, you have to go to Camp Jupiter to attend an important Senate Meeting, as you already know. Reyna might be resigning as praetor to let Hazel spend some more time with Frank as Jason resigned. I want you to go and discuss the improvements so they can make to the half destroyed New Rome because of a tsunami of dirt and a landslide."

"Ok,"I answered, "I want to talk with the rest of the Seven and Reyna in person."

 _~~Flash Forward to 4 hours, just before dinner~~_

"I'm thirsty!"Annabeth panted after we trained for 3 hours straight at the training area.

"I'll get some water."I yelled, just when Damon said the same words. He summoned an water that literally had no cup, was hovering, I growled at him quietly.

"How'd you do that?!"Annabeth gasped, staring at the water floating in midair.

"My mother was a daughter of Hecate."Damon replied, giving me a smirk with the edges of his mouth.

"Show-off."I growled a little louder, but not loud enough for them to hear, in my normal voice I added, "Don't drink that, Annabeth."

Annabeth had just drank the water.

 **Damon POV**

My plan succeeded. I have successfully created my personal tool for conquering both camp _**and**_ Percy. _Stay like your normal self,_ I ordered Annabeth, and she did. The stupid horn blew my eardrums into pieces, and I ordered Annabeth to grab Percy's hand and the two causally walked off to dinner. Meanwhile I went to get Chiron under my control, and using leaves and the Mist that prevented the gods what you are doing, and mixed a banned potion that for sure could make someone your slave. I was sure that Chiron would be my very own traitor…

 **Annabeth POV**

I drank the water, making me both refreshed, and a sudden urge to lean forward and ask Damon to wrap his arms around, and Seaweed Brain is jealous of the grandson of Hecate and son of Poseidon, and suddenly I realize how Percy is arrogant, mean, and just so mean. I feel like I HAD to seduce Damon, for I love him now so much. Damon is much, much nicer, hotter, funnier, and handsome.

My eyes stared at Damon for probably way too long, looking everywhere. I mean, like, EVERYWHERE. Suddenly my gaze stopped at his lips, if only I could just lean forward and just…

 _~~Flash Forward to the Next Day~~_

 **Percy POV**

I have to go to New Rome now. I am super pumped for this, but super worried about Annabeth being alone with that...complete CRAPHEAD and some other creative phrases that my mom warned me to never use.

 _~~Flash Forward to 3 hours~~_

I landed right in front of Jason, since the wind nymphs had this great idea of tossing me into the air like a volleyball.

"Holy crap man! You scared me!"Jason cried, putting away his Imperial Gold gladius immediately after almost slicing me in half and realizing it was me.

"Percy!"Reyna came running to me, and I wrapped her in a bear hug, no offense to Frank, and I realized I was taller than her by 2 inches. I planted a quick peck on her forehead, and whispered "I have missed you."

"So have I!"Reyna sobbed into my shoulders.

"C'mon Rey-rey,"I said gently pried her off me, "We ought to go the meeting, we don't want to be late."

 **Reyna POV**

"I resign from my post, and as my last order from me, I want Hazel to take my place. She has shown a great deal of what a praetor needs to have. I, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, resign my post as praetor." I said, and walked over to where Hazel was standing, gave her the praetor's purple cloak, not the once Athena gave me, but the one that marked a praetor as a true praetor.

Hazel goggled at me in disbelief, and gingerly took it, "I can't- I don't know what to- I- Uh- Thank you so much! I can't- Thank you!"

Frank stood up and

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story. The next chapter will get to be super amazingly action-packed (and somewhat inappropriate for readers under the age of 10)! Please review and follow me! One thousand shoutouts to Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **P.S. I didn't mean to copy PopularMMOs' intro. Sorry Pat!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	3. Off all times, why this time?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heros of Olympus Series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Warning: This chapter has inappropriate language, actions, and words. Not suitable for kids under the age of 10. There is cursing and violent making love.**

 **Reyna POV**

I had resigned my post, and I want to spend some time as a normal demigod, not as a praetor, and so I invited Percy to come to my new room, inside the house the Bellona kids live in.

"Percy, I want to thank you for being such as awesome friend, and for supporting me. How about we IM Annabeth?" I asked.

"Sure." Percy answered, fishing out a golden drachma and tossing it into the mist of a water fountain, creating a rainbow. Percy muttered something. What came to scene was Annabeth getting poked by some boy. Annabeth led the same boy into a cabin with abalone walls, they climbed onto a bed and by the way it looked and the way Percy reacted, I guessed that was his bed. Annabeth and the guy started kissing. Slowly the boy started to unzip his pants, I took a moment to understand what was happening until they both started stripping. I looked away and handed Percy a trash can, who couldn't get his horrified eyes off the rainbow, the poor thing.

They didn't seem to notice. Except I swore the boy smirked at Percy looking back at them while he was having sex with Annabeth. Annabeth seemed quite content, and enjoying herself. She moaned his name, and told him faster. They started to kiss passionately.

I felt horrible for Percy, he couldn't stop staring at that cheating bitch. I slashed my hand through the mist, turned to Percy, and said " Percy, I am so sorry, I never…"

He didn't answer. " I will kill the whore of a half-brother that had sex with _my_ girl, and started to kiss _my_ girl. Fucking my girlfriend and shit. In my bed!" he growled. I became scared and place my hands tenderly on to his. " Percy, please don't be so rash. I think we should tell the gods." I begged.

"How about we run away?" Percy asked.

 **Yay! A cliffie! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and I will see you next time!**


	4. Becoming who I am now

**Hi guys, sorry for the long update. I have been busy with moving into our new home, and Dandelion is sick and hasn't been able to contact or help. I'm so sorry! This next chapter is a little bit strange, I am warning you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, or the Heros of Olympus.**

 **Reyna POV**

"Well, Reyna, Percy, what brings you to Olympus?" Jupi- no, Zeus thundered.

"Lord Zeus, Percy came to New Rome to have a meeting with the Senate, and after the meeting, we Iris messaged Annabeth, and we found the new son of Nep- sorry, Poseidon was having sex with Annabeth. Percy is still in shock." I said, shakily, and all Hades broke loose.

"What?!" Athena screamed.

"Why Annabeth?!" Artemis yelled.

"I will tear her apart!" bellowed Percy's dad.

"Silence!" Zeus roared. "Aphrodite, is there a connection between those two? Do they have feelings for each other?"

"Well, Percy has always loved Reyna," * _Reyna and Percy both blush*_ , " And Reyna has always liked Percy, even though he blew up Circe's island, so I would say these two love each other." Aphrodite said, then started to chant in ancient greek, and poof, out came Eros, the god of love. Aphrodite whispered something to him, and Eros let loose two arrows of love, and the arrows struck them both.

"Now," Aphrodite said proudly, "They really love each other."

It was correct. I truly loved Percy. Even when I loved Jason seemed nothing than a crush. Percy is perfect.

"Reyna and Percy, the council has decided you can become gods. Reyna, do you accept to be the goddess of strength, courage, the hunt along with Artemis, and excellence?" Zeus asked in a kinder tone.

"I accept, under the condition that Percy marries me." I answered.

"That is allowed." Poseidon said.

"And Percy, do you accept being the god of loyalty, tides, the hunt along with Artemis and Reyna, and sea treasures?" Zeus asked.

"I accept, under the condition that Reyna marries me." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, and also, Artemis said that you two can join the hunt, without Reyna having the maidenhood vow, and Percy is loyal, and she believes that he will never cross the line." Zeus added.

"I swear on the River Styx that I, Perseus Jackson, to never flirt, kiss, or cross the line without Lady Artemis approves. " Percy said.

" Bellona and Poseidon have approved. Is there anything to add before we start the ceremony to mortals becoming gods?" Zeus asked.

"What should we do about Annabeth and Damon?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

"We will grant them immorality, then reverse what had happened, and they will have to spend 1 year serving you and they can't make contact with each other until they realize their mistake." Zeus said, "Once they realize their mistake, their immorality will be removed. It is placed there to make sure they can serve properly. Now, let the ceremony begin!"

The immortals started to chant in the very first version of greek, faster, and faster, and suddenly boom, Percy seemed more godly. He became taller, stronger, more muscular, more handsome: his sea-green eyes became softer with flecks of gold.

 **Percy POV**

The immortals started to chant in the very first version of greek, faster, and faster, and suddenly boom, Reyna seemed like a goddess. Her eyes, piercing black, became softer, her hair, jet black, suddenly had a beautiful glowing sheen, Reyna became taller, more beautiful, stronger, and a bit more workout showing. Reyna's clothes were replaced with classical, glittery one-sleeve white dress, with minimal makeup. Her hair was styled on one shoulder and a simple willow strand placed in her hair.I looked down and saw my clothes replaced with a white chiton, with a laurel wreath dotted with red berries.

 **Soo, what do you think? Please review and tell me how you like it! Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time!**

 **P.S. Sorry Pat, I didn't mean to steal your outro.**


	5. Recovery

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of the support you have been giving me! I haven't been replying but I will soon start. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also, please tell me if you want a LeoxCalypso encounter or a prophecy that changed the course of Olympus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Chiron! Mr. D! Why won't you tell me where Percy is?" I asked for the millionth, literally the millionth time. Percy has been missing for 20 days, and so has been Reyna, but who cares about Reyna? At least she won't steal my Percy.

"Anna Bell Cake, Peter Johnson is just fine. Haven't I made that clear?" Mr. D said.

"Can't you tell me where he is?" I yelled. Being the child of wisdom, I _have_ to know everything.

"No, I cannot. I have been forbidden by Zeus, and why do you need him? You broke his heart, and you say you want him back? You don't need to know and he is restrained by the ancient laws to not interfere with mortal lives. You also can't get him back." He snapped.

"Why can't…" I started to think. _Restrained by the ancient laws, does that mean he is a god? I am a child of wisdom. I need to know everything. I will get Percy back even if he has a girlfriend or kids or wife. I have to have him back. Even if that means striking his Achilles spot._ **(Authors note:** __ **Let's say when he became a Greek God, he got the blessing back.)**

"Is he a god? Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Annabeth, Percy is indeed a god, he is married to Reyna, and you can't have him back. He swore on the River Styx to never part with her." Chiron said gently.

"You also broke him, making him really upset. That's why he didn't return…" Mr. D said, but was interrupted by Damon coming in.

"Bethie, come on. Let's go take a walk." Damon said.

"No. I want to go with my mortal friends to hangout. Is that okay Chiron?" I asked.

"That's alright. Just as long as you IM us if something happens." Chiron replied.

"Bethie, Chiron let me go too. I want to protect her from any _danger_." Damon pressed. I could tell when he said danger, he meant Percy, and I told him no, because it is _my_ time to be alone. He started to protest but I had already sprinted off to my cabin, grabbed a pack with some essential things, like nectar, ambrosia, drachmas, my new dagger, my invisibility cap, and my picture of Percy, when we were last together.

 **Damon POV**

Wow, she must really like Percy, and I saw her get a picture of Plebhead. That is what I like to call Percy Jackson. I suddenly knew that she was going to ask the oracle to help her. Then I snuck up on her, and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened. She looks so cute like that. I murmured in ancient greek, putting her under the spell. I made her give me her cap, and I followed her to the mortal world. Once we were well outside of eye and ear shot, I forced her to take me to place, the place I can manipulate.

 **Percy POV**

"I do!" I answered with tears of happiness in my eyes. Reyna seemed the most beautiful bride in the world. She had a floor length white dress with silver and gold designs, traditional ancient sandals, a small and twinkly tiara resting in her hair, and a long veil covering her face. I was dressed in a crisp, plain but formal black suit, with a simple light blue carnation resting in the pocket above my heart, a plain white dress shirt, and a light aqua tie.

"You may kiss the bride." Hera said, as she is the goddess of marriage, she must conduct the wedding. Reyna seemed nervous about it, but relaxed when she found out it wasn't that bad.

"If there are any objections I.." Hera started, but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Percy, no! You can't do this! Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, how dare you steal my boyfriend!" Annabeth yelled, and instinctively, Percy moved in front of her, to guard her from any harm.

"Annabeth Chase, you cheated on Percy, and now you dare to say you object to a deity wedding? I disown you as my child. You will be now known as Annabeth Chase, the Girl of Betrayal, and you are forbidden to make contact with anyone who has a family or romantic connection." Athena yelled.

"Whoa there Bird Brain," Damon said, "You have no right to do this to my girl."

"How dare you!" All of the gods and goddesses shouted.

A sudden blast told everyone that Damon and Annabeth were encased into separate cages of Greek fire.

"Brother Hades, bring them into separate cells in the Underworld dungeons for 5 months. Once that is done, set them to 10 years of the Fields of Punishment. Once all that is done, wipe their memories of each other, and bring them back to the mortal world." Zeus thundered.

"No! Zeus, don't do this! I will do anything to have her by my side!" Damon cried.

I snorted, and shoved a gag made of water into each of their mouths, and them the ground snapped them up.

"As I was saying, is there any objections of their marriage?" Hera repeated, "I Hera, queen of Olympus, goddess of marriage, hereby announce you husband and wife. A whole ocean full of cheering filled the throne room, and the world was happy. Then, a bronze dagger flew out of nowhere, impaled itself into Reyna.

 **Yay! A cliffhanger! As you can tell, I like to put cliffhangers. A trillion shoutouts to Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me! You can go check out her new fanfiction, based on Pokemon. It is called Eclipse. Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me if you want a LeoxCalypso encounter**


	6. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I wish I didn't believe Damon. I wish I felt what I had felt in Percy's arms. I wish I didn't do that.

 **Reyna POV**

"Reyna, Reyna!" I heard Percy yell. I sudden trickle of nectar, and I was up. But I was bleeding. Very heavily. The knife had made a home in my back, right where there was an important blood vessel for the mortals, had I not been a goddess, I would be dead. Then, I collapsed, with Percy holding be.

"Her life force is starting to fade. We must act quickly. Apollo, do your thing." Hades said. I was surprised, because he never really showed any act of kindness. No offense. The gods started a chant again, with Apollo in the lead. I think it was to lend some powers of healing to him, so he can heal me better.

"This is bad, _very_ bad." I heard Apollo announce gravely.

"Why?" I heard Percy, his voice cracking.

"This knife is the knife Annabeth, infused with Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, mortal bronze, mortal gold, and tempered mortal steel and gold steel. All from the blood of Luke and Kronos. I can't heal her unless Uncle Hades brings back Luke, and we lend her some strength to help her fight the bad effects." Apollo replied.

 _~~Flash forward to 7 days later~~_

"Reyna." someone said. Percy. I was wrapped in a blanket, carried bridal style, out of the hospital wing. I was feeling more goddess like by the second.

"You have been healed." Percy whispered, then he planted a kiss on my forehead. He seat me down, and asked me if I could stand. I stood up and he flashed us to his palace.

"Oh my god! It's huge!" I cried when Percy brought me to our palace.

"I knew you would love it. This is where we will be in our honeymoon." Percy said, playing with my hair. I did love it. There were sandy beaches everywhere, with blue-green clear water all around us. There was a little creek running through the small forest filled with dryad trees. The palace is huge. It was made of white sea stone, with precious gems casted here and there, a private swimming pool.

"Reyna, dear, let's go inside. I want to show you the rest of the palace." Percy said, gently tugging my arm.

"Ok!" I answered, beaming.

"The palace was built by me, Dad, Hephaestus, and the Hephaestus cabin. The upstairs has a bedroom for both of us, each with the best view of the water. There are 4 extra ones. One for both of us, one for guests, and two or the kids if we want kids." Percy described. "The downstairs has an exercise room, with has mortal exercise things, along with demi-god and god training things. It also has a weapons storage area, where you can store weapons. There is a pool outside, along with a mini waterfall, and a hot tub. We each have a maid who cleans. We also have a cook, butler, a waitress, and a makeup/formal design helper. _**(A/N: Which I mean that the person helps Reyna with her makeup, designs and sews clothes, and helps them make sure tiny details are correct.)**_ They have their own headquarters down stairs in the southwest wing. The dining room, is…" he faltered. I started to lose consciousness, and swayed violently. I collapsed, falling onto the ground.

 **Percy POV**

I was talking about the palace that Reyna and I now own, then she collapsed. I picked her up, bridal style, and brought her into her room. I stayed by her side for hours, constantly making sure she is alright. When dinner rolled around, Reyna started to stir. As our first meal together, I wanted to make sure we had our favorite foods. I specifically told the cook to cook the favorite foods.

"Percy?" a weak Reyna called. I jumped up from the chair and ran over the the bed that she was in. She started to speak, but was cut off from me giving her a huge hug, and another kiss on the forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel drained." she murmured.

"Please Reyna, find the strength to get up and eat our first meal together. I need you." I begged.

 **Reyna POV**

I looked into those sea-green eyes, and I couldn't say no. How can anyone resist him? I started to get up slowly, and there he was sitting at the edge of my bed. Percy. I sat up, and I made sure I didn't have a sudden rush of dizziness, and slowly made my way down to the dining room. But room didn't cover it. A dining hall is better.

"The dining hall is used if we have a lot of guests. We will be eating in the dining room." Percy said, pointing to a small but elegant table and room.

"I feel like I can't really walk very far. I feel like I have been completely drained." I mumbled. In response, Percy scooped me up, and brought me us to the dining room, and set me gently into a chair.

"Sir," our waitress said, "Dinner is ready." She began taking out small plates of food, but the amount was perfect. There was tomato and basil soup, pasta with marinara, steamed vegetables, and a small plate of fruit.

"Percy, how did you know that I love to eat these foods?" I weakly asked in wonder.

"Well, when I was at New Rome for the first time, I saw you take these foods over others, so I guessed that you like them." Percy remembered. I nodded, and began to eat some food, but I felt there was something missing. I had just finished, and I remembered. _Dessert!_

"Reyna, do you want ice cream or cake for dessert?" Percy asked.

"How about ice cream cake?" I answered. The waitress brought us each a medium small sized slice of chocolate cake, with a small mound of ice cream on top. Percy began to eat the cake, and I did to. Once we were finished, he picked me up again, knowing that I am still too weak to be able to walk that far.

 **Percy POV**

"Reyna, do you want to sleep with me or by yourself?" I asked.

"I want to be together." she mumbled. I gave her my idiotic seaweed brained grin, and brought her upstairs to our room.

 **Yay! You have survived the longest chapter I have ever written! Please tell me if you like more action filled chapters, or romantic ones. I just would like to know. Now that school has started, so I might not be updating as frequently as I used to, but thank you all for reading! No one has seemed to have voted, except for eding420, so thank you for telling me! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	7. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Also, I understand if you don't enjoy reading this fanfiction, but if you must complain about it, I don't mind, I'll take the advice. But I really don't appreciate when you must go into guest mode when you probably have an account (if you don't that's fine). I won't take it offensive, and I definitely won't tell all my friends to go over to your account along with me and bad-mouth it. I don't do revenge. So if you could honestly tell me what you think, honestly. I seriously don't mind.**

 **Third Person Point, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter unite at New Rome**

"Now I understand that all of you are wondering where Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and new savior Damon Hain has gone. Percy Jackson and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano have married.." Chiron started, but was interrupted by Connor Stoll.

"But Percy loves Annabeth! Why would Percy cheat? I also thought that Percy turned down immortality for her." Connor said.

"Well, pups," Lupa answered, "Annabeth cheated on Percy with the new 'savior' Damon, which broke Percy, and Reyna saw," Lupa spat the word "savior".

"The two went to Olympus, told the gods what happened, and they took pity, made the two deities. Eros, or Cupid, whichever you prefer, they were struck with two golden arrows of love, they feel in love, and got married." Chiron added.

"Then Annabeth charged in, dared to use Reyna's full name," _(both camps gasp)_ , "insulted her," _(gasp again)_ , "and Damon walked in, dared to insult Athena," _(third gasp)_ "and got themselves thrown into the Field of Punishment as the first alive punished people. Then, a knife, namely _Annabeth's_ knife infused with the blood of Luke and Kronos, was thrown, and it hit Reyna. She almost faded, but Reyna has been healed. The gods, both minor and major, Greek and Roman, are searching for who threw the knife." Lupa finished, and all Hades, or Pluto, broke loose. All of the demigods started to scream insults at Annabeth, for being a traitor, Damon, for following her lead.

 **Third Person Again, at Olympus**

"I have found the culprit." Zeus announced.

"Who?" Athena asked.

"It is that creature of stupidity, whose mother is the wisdom goddess. No offense Athena." Zeus said gravely. "Apparently, the knife had a device, created from celestial bronze, that.." he struggled to say.

"Father, let me examine this machine." Hephaestus said, and Zeus gave him the machine. After examining the machine for 10 minutes,

"Father, this machine was stolen from my workshop by those things, who programmed it to kill Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, but the two didn't know that she is now immortal. They also stole some blood I had collected that Athena wanted to exam. Apparently, Annabeth knows that is the blood of the fallen warrior _**(AN: That means Luke, and let's say he was nicknamed the fallen warrior because he saved Olympus as well as Percy.)**_ and Kronos. Then, the device was strapped to the knife, and they dropped, and the machine was activated, and it hit Reyna." Hephaestus reported.

"Hermes, call Reyna, Percy, Lupa, and Chiron to us." Zeus ordered, and Hermes flashed away to fetch them.

 **Reyna POV**

"Sleep well, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." Percy whispered in my ear. I swatted weakly at his nose, and we both fell asleep, my head resting in his chest. Until Hermes came in with a bright flash, causing Percy to uncap the Riptide.

"Percy," I asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, it is Hermes. He told me we need to go to Olympus for an emergency, and along the way, we will pick up Lupa and Chiron." Percy mumbled in my ear. He picked me up, telling me he is going to carry me, and Hermes teleported us to Chiron and Lupa. They were having a discussion about the knife.

"Percy, Reyna! How pleasant it is to see you!" Chiron greeted.

"Pups, I see you are alive and well." Lupa said.

"Well," Hermes interrupted, "We need to go to Olympus." So he teleported us to Olympus.

"The culprit is Annabeth and Damon." Zeus announced when we were all comfortable. _**(AN: I know that it might be a little obvious, but just cut the olympians some slack because of the marriage excitement.)**_ Also, would you like to be part of the Olympian Council? All the others have agreed but Demeter, who wants a cereal council." he added.

I gave a look at Percy, and he nodded, we accepted.

 **Annabeth POV**

I had a dream about Percy. A dream about the last date we had together. Percy and I were at a fancy restaurant eating our favorite foods, Percy has pizza, and I have the house special soup with garlic bread. Percy seemed nervous and his hand kept on drifting off to his pocket. Once we were done, Percy took me to the beach, under the moon. He was going to say something, until Chiron IMed us, and we had to go to camp. I asked what was wrong and he showed me a ring, and I knew, but I didn't say anything. Then, my dream shifted. I saw watching from above, our wedding, with Hera as the pastor. I saw, on my hand, the ring Percy showed me. Then I turned into Reyna, who said to me " You have lost your chance. You had one, but you threw it out the window to be the center of attention." She turned into Damon and rushed at me, engulfing me in flames. _What have I done?!_

I woke up in cold sweat, wishes Percy was with me. I knew she was right, and I am wrong. My flaw is hubris, deadly pride, alway striving to be the best and the center of attention. I sat there thinking. Feeling as if I could hear Reyna laughing a cold, evil laugh that wasn't like her.

"Get up, vermin. You will go the Fields now." Hades' voice said in my mind. A sudden weight covered my hands, and I looked down, and my hands were shackled. I was pushed out of the cell, and there was the Fields, and Damon was being tortured. I loved him, but them I can't believe I still have feelings for him. I wanted to rush to him, and protect him from the horrific torture. I need to get him out. So, I began to plan, but something was missing.

 **Athena POV**

Well that idiot has _just_ figured out the blessing has been taken. The blessing of brains. Now she has the mind of an average adult, but still not as smart as she was 4 years ago.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the less action in the chapter. I tried to make it semi.. Well, you figure out yourself. I hope you loved this chapter! Please review and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	8. A New Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Reyna POV**

"First, we need to get you two thrones, but since you are child-gods, you must take the weakest possible blast from the master bolt. It might hurt, but it won't make you fade." Zeus said.

"Ok. How can we tell if we have successful change?" Percy asked.

"Well, if you are still standing, that means that you are strong enough." Poseidon answered.

"Ready?" Zeus thundered. We nodded, and braced ourselves. _Blast._ I was still standing, and so was Percy.

"Hermes, call the both camps to Olympus and all of the others that work here." Zeus ordered. Hermes nodded, and went to fetch the camps.

 _~~Flash forward to 3 hours~~_

"Campers, Chiron, Lupa, dryads, water nymphs, other gods and goddess, you may be wondering why you were called here." Poseidon said loudly.

"We are here to announce something important." Hera finished.

"Hail Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Goddess of strength, courage, the hunt along with Artemis, excellence, and the 14th Olympian! _**(AN: Hades became an Olympian)**_ Hail Perseus Jackson, God of loyalty, tides, the hunt along with Artemis and Reyna, sea treasures, and the 15th Olympian!" Zeus boomed. All of the others stood there in shock. Then the throne room was filled with cheers, claps, praises. Percy and I just stood there, hand in hand, smiling. But I noticed there was one that wasn't celebrating. He had a murderous look on his face. _Jason._ That guy always loved me, but moved onto Piper. Then, the two broke up because Piper wanted to get some experience in the mortal world. Jason then came back to me, and I rebuffed him. Then he became bitter, and kept thinking of excuses of trying to put a love potion on me.

"Jackson, really? I think I deserve to be a god." Jason snapped.

"Jason, listen. _Annabeth_ cheated on Percy with his new half-brother, Damon, who took Annabeth, did something to her that made Percy so mad. He came here, told the rest of the council, and they took pity and made us a god. Aphrodite's son, Eros, struck us both with arrows of love, and I got stuck with Seaweed Brain." I defended.

"Reyna, you make it sound like something bad." Percy protested.

"Jason, my son, do you accept an offer to become a god?" Zeus interrupted.

"Yes!" Jason yelled.

 **Jason POV**

I am becoming a god. But what will I get? Will I become an Olympian god? Or will I be minor?

"Hail Jason Grace, minor god of storms, wind, rain, thunder and lightning." Zeus said, "What I mean is you are a god, major, but your domains are also what I have." he added answering Jason's confused look. I saw Percy whisper something, and Reyna nodded, but didn't say anything. _Blast!_ I was knocked down, and the gods and goddesses were shaking their head in unhappiness and mumbling.

"Jason, you didn't pass the test, for you were knocked onto your back. Therefore, you will be a minor god." Zeus said, with a hint of disapprovment. _**(I don't really care if it really a word, as long as you guys understand what I mean)**_.

 **Annabeth POV**

The torture is unbearable. I have to do sword fighting against unbeatable skeleton warrior, including Achilles. They didn't stop, but at least it was one to one. When I got severely injured, they let me have nectar or ambrosia. At they let me recover. I did fighting, as I watched Damon run laps around the palace of Hades, and the palace is HUGE. I can't believe the gods did this. I now know how Luke felt.

 _Don't give up Annabeth. Don't make my mistakes. I have watched what you did against Arachne. I saw how you survived Tartarus. I am proud of the little girl that became one of the world's greatest hero. I am proud of what you did. What you did would be a true hero compared to me. Don't worry about me. I am in Elysium._ Luke's voice suddenly said in my head. I am one of the heros of the battle with Gaea. I need to push myself harder.

 **Hi guys! I am sorry about the abrupt changes of POV and of the plot. I hope you enjoyed! Please go read Dandelion~GriffinClaw's Pokemon story called Eclipse. I now can update freely until next Tuesday because school has been pushed back. I hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **~WarriorAngleReads**


	9. Try and fail

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Jason POV**

Ugh, only a minor god, but at least I am god. I was really upset that Percy that stole my Reyna, but when I learned what Annabeth did to him, I can't blame her. Reyna, when Annabeth was with him, was the second closest.

"I decree that this meeting is over, but is there anyone who would like to add something?" Zeus boomed.

"Father, can I speak to you in private?" I asked. Zeus looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless.

"All dismissed." Zeus rumbled, and he beckoned me forward.

"So, what do you want Jason?" Zeus said in a human voice.

"Father, I am old enough to get married, but Piper broke off of me. I want someone to marry to get me off the heartache." I begged.

"I would let you marry Hebe, who hates Hercules, but I would wait until Hercules really divorces Hebe. Hebe also said that she would like you as a husband." Zeus said.

"Lord Zeus!" someone said. Hermes.

"What do you want son?" Zeus asked, tone a bit curt for having an interruption.

"Hebe divorced Hercules." Hermes said breathlessly. "Also, she made her decision."

"Bring Jason to her." Zeus ordered.

 **Percy POV**

After Uncle ended the meeting, Reyna said that she wants to go to New York City.

"Are you sure Rey-rey?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to visit New York City! Of course I want to go!" she cried. I grabbed her hand, and I teleported us into NYC. Things went pretty well: Reyna had her first taste of chocolate ice cream, she got her first dress. Until the person came.

"Hello pretty." a handsome man said.

"Get away from my wife, you ruffian." I snareled.

"Really dummy? I think this sweetie would love me better than you." he said, giving a huge wink to Reyna.

"By the way, sweetheart, my name is Pandoreos Hurtado. I bet you would love this baby in bed." Pandoreos said, flexing.

"Get away from my wife." I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on sweetie, this lump of crap doesn't deserve you. I do." Pandoreos said, trying to tug Reyna along with him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Reyna shrieked, making passerby turn and stare.

"What is going on?" a passerby asked Reyna.

"Well this person," she spat out the word person, "Is trying to take me away from my husband, and he seems to also want to try to make me fall in love with him, marry him, and things like that." Reyna snapped.

"What a cruel person! But who is the one that is your husband?" the passerbyer asked.

"Tall, sea-green eyes, and raven-black hair." Reyna said proudly.

 **Reyna POV**

"Tall, sea-green eyes, and raven-black hair." I said proudly.

"Well, the other doesn't even compare to him." another remarked.

"I think I am better than this scruffy thing." Pandoreos snapped.

"Whoa whoa whoa." a cop said, "What is going on?"

"The guy with black hair and sea green eyes is this girl's husband, and the other man wants to take her away, claiming that he is better." the passerbyer answered.

"I demand a swimming contest to see who deserves the girl more!" Pandoreos demanded.

"Challenge accepted." Percy answered.

"I will win because I am the best swimmer in America. Because I am the best swimmer, I will get this beauty." he said smugly.

 **Percy POV**

Who does this guy think he is? Just because he is the "best swimmer doesn't mean that he can steal my wife.

 _Reyna,_ I said, communicating telegraphically, _This guy is going to lose so bad to me._

 _How about a sword fight and dance competition?_ she asked.

 _Good idea._ I replied.

"I want to add to the competition. I also want a sword fight and dance competetion. I want this passerbyer to be judge." I said.

"Challenge accepted." he answered. "I know that I will win."

I looked at Reyna and smirked. She returned with a smirk of her own.

 _~~Flash forward to 5 hours later, after swimming contest~~_

"The winner is Peter Johnson! _**(AN: He didn't want to reveal his real name)**_ " The passerbyer announced, "Next is dancing! Peter first."

 **Reyna POV**

Percy grinned, and created a stage out of water, and did some sort of dance, and at the end, he made the water form a ball with him inside. I looked over at Pandoreos, and he was gaping like a fish.

"Your turn!" the passerbyer said to Pandoreos, unfazed somehow. He did the dab dance, but it was a banana peel compared to a palace. Percy is the palace, and Pandoreos is the banana peel.

"Sword-fighting time!" the passerbyer announced.

"I won the award for the best sword fighter in history." Pandoreos bragged, trying to belittle Percy. I gave him a smirk, and he grinned, like the Seaweed Brain he is.

"3, 2, 1, start!" the passerbyer shouted. An intense match started, with both people using real swords. Within seconds, Percy had Pandoreos pinned to the floor, sword at his neck.

"Peter is the winner!" the passerby shouted. I ran up to Percy, and have him a hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"Hey Percy." the passerbyer said.

"How do you know my real name?" Percy asked. He grinned, and snapped his fingers, revealing his real self to have electric blue eyes and blond hair.

"It's the Blond Superman." Percy joked at Jason, giving his friend a pat.

 **Jason POV**

"How's it like being married to Reyna?" I asked

"She actually loves it! I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to kill me yet, but she can't kill me." Percy replied.

"Well.." but I was cut off by a scream by Reyna. She was being dragged away, tied up with celestial bronze chains. Wait, _celestial bronze?_

"Get off me, Octavian!" Reyna yelled. _Octavian?_

"Get off Reyna Octo-face!" Percy shouted, running to her, drawing the Riptide, and I started to run, drawing my own sword. Percy gave a great yell, and water from the ocean _**(I didn't really explain where they were. I am sorry. They did the swimming at a pool, then they went to Montauk.)**_ washing over Octavian, releasing Reyna, and drowning him, and making Reyna float back. Then, out of nowhere, one of Octavian's lackeys came out.

"Jason, keep Cameron busy while I try to get rid of the chains." Percy whispered urgently. I nodded, and started to fight Cameron. He went retreated, but more came in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reyna get released. They exchanged a few words, and began to make their way to me, slashing at any demi-god daring to cross them. I saw them link hands, and Percy grab my shoulder, and he teleported us to his palace.

"That was a great fight you put up there Sparky." Reyna said behind me, leaning against one of the dryad trees.

"Thanks Reyna." I said.

"Hey Sparky," Percy said, "You want to join us for dinner?"

I started to say something, but then, the same chains wrapping around Percy, and a fissure opened in the ground, and started to drag Percy to the depths

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	10. Capture and Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Thank you eding420 for supporting me from the beginning!**

 **Artemis POV**

"This traitor has left Percy." Thalia spat. _Annabeth escaped._

"Thalia, take care of camp. Reyna, please tie Annabeth up and bring her to Olympus with me." I ordered. The girls nodded and began. Annabeth tried to resist the strength that Reyna has, but failed. Thalia broke camp, and left for where they had left off on the hunt for the Empusa, the mother of the dracaena. I grabbed Reyna's shoulder and we teleported Olympus, with Annabeth tied up and gagged.

"Really Father?! Why is the security so bad in the Underworld?!" I yelled. Zeus turned in surprise, to see a still broken Reyna, a tied up Annabeth, and a furious me. He said nothing, but threw his lightning bolt again, for the second meeting in one day. The gods and goddesses came in grumbling.

"What is it this time?" Apollo said, slouching.

"This is the problem." Zeus replied, pointing at the escaped criminal. All Hades broke loose at Hades.

"Why is your security so bad?!" Hermes yelled.

"Your skeleton warriors are wannabes." Ares added.

"Silence!" Zeus rumbled, and the throne room fell silent, " If Annabeth Chase, the traitor, must have escaped with help. If she escaped, that means that Damon has also gone. Hades, summon you Furies." Zeus said. Hades nodded, and his Furies appeared with a swirl of fire.

"Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto, I know that you have personally watched Damon Hain do his punishment. Has there been anything suspicious recently?" Hades said loudly.

"My lord," Alecto answered, "This morning, the boy seemed different. He seemed like he had a plan for something. When we looked the other prisoners for a moment, and he disappeared. I know that I personally put inescapable chains around the vermin's ankles."

"New things are awakening, breaking the cycle." Zeus announced.

"But who?" questioned Ares. I rolled my eyes.

"If it isn't the titans or giants, than it must be the primordials." Athena reasoned.

"That is right. My grandfather Chaos _**( Is that right?)**_ is awakening." a voice said. Mother Rhea. The eldest gods, not including Aphrodite, ran toward her in the form of preschoolers.

"Mom, how do we defeat Chaos?" Hera asked after things calmed down.

"You have to let all of the gods, goddesses, titans standing by your side, and demigods. I know where my grandson is." Rhea announced.

"Mother, please tell me where Perseus is!" Poseidon begged.

"Children and grandchildren, you have tried to organize a quest to get Percy. That is exactly what Chaos expects. We need two enemies to become friends and work together like their children did before. Percy is at the torture chamber in Chaos' palace at the edge of Tartarus." Rhea replied, looking pointedly at Athena and Poseidon. They gave a look to each other, looked very strange.

"I think this is the easiest plan. From what I have seen, I think that Chaos is going to use Percy as a bargaining token." she added. At that, Reyna started to cry again.

"How do you know this much, Mother Rhea?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"I have also been taken prisoner. I heard that Damon and Annabeth have been working for him, so that is how they have been able escape." the titaness said.

"Lady Rhea, is there any other plan's that he has plotted as backups?" Reyna sniffled.

"My dear, there is one where he will first strike the demigod camps, depleting most of the help, then while you are distracted, he will destroy Hestia's Hearth, shattering the core of Olympus. Then he will destroy Percy, breaking your spirit. Once he has resided as king, he will order you to be cast into Tartarus." Rhea recited. Reyna started to shake and when she couldn't control herself anymore, she teleported away, tears streaming.

 **Jason POV**

I was sitting in my palace reading the Iliad when Reyna teleported in, crying so hard that I thought that she would dry herself out.

"Reyna, what is the matter?" I asked, leading her to the couch next to the fire.

"The pri-primordial gods are a-a-awakening." she stuttered, "Percy has been taken by Chaos, and…" I knew that Reyna couldn't continue. She curled up into a ball resting her head on my shoulder, and I put a comforting arm around her.

"Jason. Jason!" a voice hissed. I jumped up and looked to see Percy in an IM, face swollen and bruised. Reyna also looked up, and ran to the Iris Message, reaching out as if to touch his face.

"Bro, what happened?" I asked to a very battered Percy.

"I have been captured and tortured by Chaos." he answered. At that, Reyna started to cry again.

"Percy, please come back to me. I need you!" Reyna sobbed.

"Please man, for us and Reyna. With you gone, pretty much all she has done is cry." I added.

"Dude, you must understand that Chaos has an entire army guarding me. There are like 200 resurrected Minotaurs. I can't even put a finger outside of the cell without it almost getting chopped into pieces, much less my entire body. I had put all the guards to sleep but it will last as long as this IM. I need you guys to stay strong and ask Zeus make the rest of the 7 other that Annabeth deities because I already told them what to do. Tell him that is the last chance before the attack in 1 week. I can escape, but there are another 5 miles of maze to make through before I can get out of the cell." Percy hissed. He reached out to Reyna as if to never let go. Percy tensed and said that the guards are waking. Reyna nodded and swiped through the IM with trembling hands, and sat down crying. I picked her up and set her up on the couch when she cried herself to sleep. Then, I decided to do as Percy asked.

 **I am sorry this chapter is so short. I have decided to start new story that is a sequel to this, called Down to the Wire. In this story, well, I am going to leave it up to you to read it. It might be coming a bit slow, but I still will update! Thank you Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me with the story. Go check out her story, called Eclipse, based on Pokémon. Thank you all for reading and I will see you in the new story!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


End file.
